After the end
by Ralf Jones
Summary: The "status quo" of their position as superior officer and subordinate surpasses the demonstration of any personal feelings they might have for each other, compelling them to relegate that to their goals. This is Mainly "Royai" with some ScarxRiza.


This is my take on the relationship between Roy and Riza or rather the lack of it at the end of Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood.

Please forgive my bad English…

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>After the End<strong>

"You know this is not right"

She remains silent choosing to move her naked body closer to his, trying to get a little more of his warmth over her cold skin. She has her back pressed against his chest hiding the tattoo and burn scars from view, taking hold of his arms, forcing him to hold her close.

"Hawkeye…"

She ignores him once again, distracting herself by running her fingers over his big, powerful arms, tracing the tattoos in them, the right arm of destruction and the left arm of creation.

"You love him…"

She lets out a sigh before talking "Scar, please don't say anything" and she moves closer his body.

The ishvalan remains silent for a moment "What you seek does not lie within my arms" he says quietly strengthening his hold on her body.

The sniper lets out a soft chuckle "And yet you always allow me to return" she turns in his arms facing his chest, her fingers moving over his chest and his shoulders, easily finding the scars inflicted by the former King Bradley, two long slashes over both shoulders and a stab on the right side of his chest.

"You don't love me; I'm just the means to get rid of your solitude"

"Please Scar, please be quiet" her voice his soft like she was almost begging him to stop.

"Your heart belongs to the flame alchemist"

Suddenly she is out of his arms looking down at him in the bed, there is fire in her dark brown eyes, she was angry "You don't get it, do you?" she says, her voice loud, her tone cold "He wants to be the next Führer and my only goal is to help him archive that!" she pauses for a moment taking a deep breath "His is my superior officer, a relationship between us is simply out of the question!".

Scar remains silent, he understands, a relationship of that kind would be very scandalous and would surely have a negative impact on **his** chances to be the next Führer.

"Then leave the military, that way you would be able to be with him"

Riza shocks her head slowly "I can't, my duty, my purpose is to help him" her voice is no longer cold; the ishvalan could clearly detect a hint of sadness hidden deep within her voice "Maybe that is why I like you" she says quietly "You don't remind me of the military or anything related to it".

Scar nods quietly "You are the only one besides Major General Armstrong and Miles that knows that I'm still alive" he notes with a small smirk.

She nods in response "I suppose I was lucky to find you when I was inspecting the reconstruction of Ishval" she tries to smile but the sadness in her heart weights heavily on her.

"You love him…" he says calmly.

She nods "I love him with all my heart".

"The flame alchemist is very lucky to have you"

He moves then, starts to dress and Riza can only stare at him in silence, she knows that he most leave soon because the journey to Ishval is very long.

Even after five months, Scar is still an enigma to her, no matter how hard she tries she is never able to read him, his body language tell her nothing, his face betrays no emotions, but he is hiding something, she was sure of it.

"Do you love me?" she asks all of the sudden...

He remains silent and once he is dressed moves to exit the room.

"Scar…?"

He stops and glances over his shoulder, she is sitting on the bed, the blankets wrapped around her naked body. Riza stares at him waiting for an answer.

"I'm honest with my feelings,,," he says, his serious expression betrays no emotions "If I hate you, then I will say I hate you…" he turns completely to face her "And if I love you…I will say so".

His answer takes her by surprise and for the first time in her life she does not know what to say.

"You are strong, loyal and wonderful woman Riza…" he takes a step towards her, enough for him to reach over a cup her cheek, his hand is to big and it covers almost all the side of her head "But transforming love into devotion will be hard, even for someone as strong as you".

He withdraws his hand and Riza finds herself missing his warmth…

"Mustang is no fool, he would never wish for you to live the rest of your life alone…" the door opens and he turns to stare at her one last time "Find yourself a good man and get married, don't waste your life this way, I'm sure he thinks the same".

"Scar…you…" but she is unable to finish, he is already gone and she will probably never see him again.

Slowly she lays down on the bed, her mind going over the last words of the ishvalan…

And then she realizes that it was the first time that Scar had called her by her name, the first and last time.

But thanks to him at lest she knew what she had to do…

Turn her undying love for her superior into the purest form of devotion…

It was her duty to be at his side…

It was her purpose to support and help him reach his goal…

A few minutes later she was asleep, dreaming of the man she loved so much, the man she would gladly die for, at lest in her dreams she was able to be with him without restrictions or rules of any kind.

But life is known for taking unexpected turns…

Three months later Roy Mustang the famed flame alchemist was happily married to another woman…

And all that was left for Riza was her undying devotion to the man that would never be more than a close friend and superior officer.

She would smile at him, talk to him like nothing was wrong, even when the pain in her chest was almost unbearable, she would never allow herself to show him her pain.

She didn't want him to worry…

Sometimes life is cruel like that…

In the end she was alone trying to piece together her broken heart.


End file.
